Kujikenaikara!
by Katu F And Kaylith A
Summary: A free-flowing Romance with some of X-Men's funniest and favorite characters, along with some of Kaylith's and Roxanne's Made-up characters. (Rated Pg-13 for Kage's, Shihai's, Luna's and Ian's violent pasts)
1. Kurt, Professor X, Shihai and Kage

Kaylith: Wow, Roxy..this fan fic is gonna be reaaaally out of character for me, it's gonna be a bit of a romantic one.  
  
Roxanne: But romance is good! ^_^  
  
Kaylith: Right.......*cough* Sarcasm *cough* Anyway, don't worry readers; there'll be PLENTY of angst! Roxy was pretty much in charge of the Dragon Knight fan fic, so now it's my turn! Angst away!  
  
Roxanne: Angst is good too! ^_^ Hey, Kaylith! You forgot to tell them!  
  
Kaylith: Tell them what?  
  
Roxanne: *whacks* HOW COULD YOU FORGET?!  
  
Kaylith: Ohhh, right.. That... *switches to flat monotone voice* we do not own any of the trademarked characters. I do, however, own Luna. And Roxy over there *jerks thumb in her direction* owns Shihai, Kage, Mizu, and Ian.  
  
Roxanne: There we go! Read and enjoy! ^_^  
  
Kaylith: HEY! That was my line!!!  
  
Roxanne: Heh heh....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My head is pounding...that was my first thoughts as I opened my eyes. I was in a large room with huge windows that let in the morning light. I looked down at the sheets, they were more elegant than any I've seen...I winced and put my hands to my head. Where am I anyway? I asked myself as I threw my legs over the side of the bed. Not only do I not know where I am, I don't remember anything...not even my name...I thought as I stared out the window. I gasped at my reflection. Slate gray fur covered my body. My eyes were brown, but instead of the normal white that surrounded the iris and pupil mine was a pale yellow. Wha? What's this? I thought as I looked behind me and saw the white tipped gray tail that was hanging out from underneath my silk blue pajama shirt and hung over the matching pants. Even though the door was shut I could hear the random moving about of people as they awoke clearly. This made me realize the gray wolfish ears that stuck out of my long ebony hair. Nervously I clutched something hung around my neck. I looked down to see what it was. It was a golden crescent moon charm hung on thin glittering silver. Then again my hands went back to my forehead as it pounded still harder. The painful blast in my head brought me to my knees. I brought my knees up to my face as my arms wrapped protectively around. Where am I? What am I? The questions spun to my head as I sat. Another pound in my head caused me to cry out.  
  
BAMF!  
  
I looked up at the sudden sound and smell of brimstone and before my confused eyes stood a blue-furred teenage boy.  
  
"You alvright?" he asked in a thick German accent.  
  
I said nothing, only hid my face again. I had no memories whatsoever and was in a place that I had never seen before; you couldn't expect me to be very talkative.  
  
"Well, c'mon, you need to see the Professor..." he said as he gently pulled me to my feet. "Oh, by te vay, the name's Kurt!" he said as he smiled impishly. "Vhat's yours?"  
  
I shook my head. "I...I don't know............."  
  
"Vhell, don't vorry, the Professor will have you right as rain in a jiffy!" he said as he grabbed my hand.  
  
BAMF!  
  
I blinked my eyes. We were somewhere entirely new. It was a large and professional looking office. "H-how did you....?" I asked in surprise.  
  
"It's nothin' for the amazing Nightcrawler!" he said with a wink.  
  
I just stared blankly at him.  
  
"Ahem...Right..." he said as he led me to the large oak desk in the middle of the room. The black office chair that had been facing the wall spun around, revealing a bald, somewhat elderly gentleman, with sharp eyebrows like a hawks. His eyes gave you the feeling of a very deep intelligence that missed nothing.  
  
"Welcome Kurt and Tori." he said as he nodded to both of us.  
  
"H-how do you know my name, I didn't even remember it!" I asked.  
  
"I'm a mutant as well, and I have the ability to tap into people's thoughts- telepathy. I brought you here so you can learn to harness and improve the powers you posses as a mutant. You have no memories of being brought here, do you?"  
  
I shook my head and looked at the floor. "Powers? I didn't even know I had any." I muttered quietly.  
  
"Well, in time...Kurt? Would you like to show her around? And perhaps help her pick out a code name?"  
  
"Oh, you bet Professor!" Kurt said, a bit too enthusiastically it seemed.   
  
Five minutes later we were exploring the halls of the Institute.  
  
"So, vhat do ya want for a code name Tori?" Kurt asked as we walked.  
  
"Code name?"  
  
"You know, a cool title/nickname to go by. Ve usually have one's related to our mutant power. Mine's The Amazing Nightcrawler!"  
  
"Yeah, you crawl around at night, but I don't know about the "amazing" part!" came a voice from behind.  
  
Kurt wheeled around.  
  
"Shihai! Come meet the new girl, Tori!" He said with a wave, ignoring the insult.  
  
"Hi there Tori! Has blue-boy here been bugging you enough?" she said with wink. She was about Kurt's age. Her long brunette hair was put up sailor- moon style with two red ribbons. On each cheek was a red swirl that was like some kind of birthmark, making her mutant identity obvious. More markings of different colors could be seen also. Her blue eyes shimmered with amusement as she poked fun at Kurt.  
  
"Have not!" Kurt said defensibly. "I was just trying to help her pick a code name!"  
  
"Right." She said as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Erm, how 'bout Shadow?" Kurt suggested.  
  
"Nah, that's already taken Kurt; SHADOW Cat, remember?" Shihai disagreed as she shook her head.  
  
"Do I have to have one?" I asked quietly. You see, I'm not exactly the best decision maker in the world.."  
  
"Luna. I think it should be Luna..." said a barely audible male voice from the corner of the hall. He stepped forward, out of the deep shadows, revealing his almost graphite colored skin. There were black birthmark- like markings nearly covering his skin. His right eye was a dull gray, the other a deep black-blue. He wiped his short somewhat spiky raven colored hair out of his face and walked away down the hall; a sword clanking at his side with each step.  
  
"W-who was that?!" I asked in surprise.  
  
"Oh, that's just Oniisan-no-baka...." Shihai said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, sorry.I guess you don't speak Japanese, do you? He's my older brother; we're from Japan. His name's Kage."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"THAT'S PERFECT!" Kurt yelled, almost out of nowhere.  
  
"What's perfect?" Shihai and I asked in unison.  
  
"LUNA! THAT'S A PERFECT CODE NAME FOR YOU!" Kurt said quickly due to his excitement.  
  
"Umm....sure..." I agreed, not wanting to dampen Kurt's excitement.  
  
"Yeah, Luna does seem to fit," Shihai agreed genuinely.  
  
And so, Luna became my code name with the X-Men.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Roxanne: KAGE-SAN! Kaylith: You love him. Roxanne: He's my favorite creation! Random Made-ups: (Including Kune from Karasu Byouki) What about us? Kune: Yeah, you said I was your favorite a couple of days ago! Roxanne: *Glomps Kage* Kage: ...Wait until the next chapter. 


	2. Soreni and Ian

Roxanne: Yay. I take over for this chapter, 'cause I'm dead for ideas for Karasu Byouki. Kaylith: Why are our readers running away scared? Roxanne: I can't imagine. ~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
Despite getting lost numerous times, running into strange new people, and living at what Kurt, Shihai and the others call "mutant manor", my first week at the X Mansion was interesting.  
  
Very interesting.  
  
While wandering the grounds a few days after finding myself at this place, I met two more.friends..of Shihai, Kage and Kurt. I was looking for a spot to do my homework, when I heard two people speaking.  
  
"'I am very sorry, Miss, but I can't do anything.'" Said a young male's voice.  
  
"'I was under the impression you could do anything, Andrew.'" Said a quiet female.  
  
"'Miss Katie, I'd fly to the moon for you, if man could fly!'"  
  
"'Well then, why don't you spread those wings that God gave you- those wings of love- and fly to the moon? I thought you had them. Or, are you a heartless, wingless bird?'"  
  
'What is going on over there?' I thought, heading to where I heard the voices.  
  
"'Well..I..I'll do it! I'll jump from this balcony, to test my wings.'"  
  
"'No! Wait!'"  
  
They paused for a moment. "Andrew jumps from the balcony, and flies upward." The male voice read.  
  
Finally reaching an open area of the path, I saw the two people reading out of their scripts. The girl had beautiful, semi-transparent blue hair. It also had a little bit of green in it. Her eyes were a stunning blue, and she wore a blue pleated skirt and a faded blue tank top. She had pointed ears, like an elf.  
  
'Her hair is...It's made of water!' I thought, examining from them, not daring to step farther forward just yet.  
  
The boy looked even stranger. He had the ears, tail and paws of an orange dog. It matched his red-orange hair, and yellow like eyes.  
  
"Okay." He said. "I don't think I did a very good job with that. This is too far out of my normal character.I mean, I'm not good around too many girls."  
  
"It's mine who doesn't match. Why did Shihai write this for us?" The girl asked.  
  
"She likes to play 'matchmaker'."  
  
The girl just nodded in response.  
  
I walked up to them clapping. "That was really good!" I realized and was suddenly thankful that I was wearing a hologram-watch Professor X had given me. "Did you say Shihai wrote that?"  
  
"Ah, so you've met her?" Said the boy.  
  
"And her brother and Kurt." I replied.  
  
"Man, I feel for you." He said. "She's been trying to match her brother up with someone forever. And she already wants Kurt." He laughed. "Oh, by the way, my name's Ian. Code name 'Akai-Inu'. It was Shihai's idea.it means 'Red Dog' in Japanese."  
  
The girl smiled.  
  
"Oh, that's Soreni. Code name 'Mizu'. Again, Shihai's idea. 'Water' in Japanese- go figure. Mizu's power is control over water."  
  
She blushed and looked at the ground.  
  
"My name's Luna." I smiled at Mizu, who looked up and smiled back.  
  
"Mizu doesn't talk much.only when she's rehearsing." Ian said.  
  
"Well, I like your voice, Mizu. It's very pretty."  
  
"T-thank you!" She blushed and looked at the ground again.  
  
We headed back up to the mansion together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Roxanne: Nyahaha!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was sitting around the institute that Friday, under a tree, reading a book.  
  
"Ah. Relaxation." My eyes darted over the page, reading an uneventful passage. "Stupid Frodo."  
  
There was a rustling in the trees above me, and as I tipped my furry face up, a granite gray face fell down, thick locks of pitch black hair pointing to the ground, two different colored eyes staring (upside-down) into mine.  
  
"ACK!" I dropped my book in surprise.  
  
There was Shihai's older brother, Kage, hanging upside-down from the tree branch above me.  
  
"Ah, 'Return of the King'. I liked that one. Frodo is indeed a moron." He said in the same deep monotone. Up close, examining his "birthmarks", there were actually very beautiful. "He's dumber when you have to fill his role in a Drama Club production."  
  
I laughed.  
  
"I was Gandalf in the Hobbit. My sister's doings."  
  
Kage was actually very nice. Extremely quiet, but very nice. He listened to me talk, and only spoke when he had an opinion. He kept a hood over his head the whole time. I actually saw him wince a couple of times, whenever the sun came out from behind a cloud.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked, concerned.  
  
"It hurts." Was his reply. He kept his eyes shut.  
  
"What does? Should I get a doctor?"  
  
"N-no. It's just the sun- it's brighter than normal today. Good thing is, tonight's a new moon."  
  
"Why?" I felt very naïve asking, but I wanted to help him.  
  
"I control, create and manipulate things in the shadows. The sun causes me pain. I rarely sleep, because the night gives me pleasure, and about twelve hours free of this curse known as mutation."  
  
We stayed silent for a moment.  
  
"I don't know why I say this," I began. "But I don't think that being a mutant is a curse. I think it is a blessing. I mean, we can use our powers for good, right?"  
  
"You sound like Shihai." Kage said. I thought I saw a smile, but it if was there, it was gone pretty quick.  
  
"This is kinda personal, but...why are you so serious?"  
  
"Well..before you ask another extremely specific question, it's the same reason I have two different colored eyes." He muttered. "When Shihai and I were younger, we were captured by the Japanese Government. One woman helped Shihai escape. I claimed I did it, and I lost an eye for punishment."  
  
I cringed. That was a little harsh.  
  
"The woman tried to help me, but she was killed. The American government then took me. I have been a lab rat for eight years. I was rescued by the X- men about four or five months ago."  
  
"I'm sorry." I said. "I shouldn't have asked."  
  
"No. Everyone does. But you call mutation a blessing.it's a curse. That's why we were captured."  
  
BAMF.  
  
"Is Kage no baka boring you with some sob story?" Shihai appeared with Kurt, not to far from them.  
  
"Shihai signed you up for te Drama club. Ve hope you don't mind to much."  
  
"And, Oniisan no baka, I signed you up for the drama club and Ken-Jutsu."  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu." Kage stood, tugged on his hood, and walked off. He then turned and yelled back to Shihai, "Oi! Onee-chan! Doko de Kage no Kantana?"  
  
Shihai threw her hands up in the air as response.  
  
"Feh." He turned and kept walking.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Roxanne: Now, that wasn't so bad, was it? Kage: *Kills Roxanne* Readers: Yay! Kaylith: You know, she's not gonna be able to work on Karasu Byouki in that condition. 


End file.
